


The Voices in My Head

by squippy_boi



Series: The Voices in My Head [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy Here/Michael Mell Mutual Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squippy_boi/pseuds/squippy_boi
Summary: a bmc continuation where after the play, everyone else’s Squips go away but it turned out that Jeremy's installed an anti-mountain dew red software that he made by taking over his body and making him forget. the squip doesn’t let him tell anyone. everyone starts getting suspicious when Jeremy starts acting weird and getting controlled. Probably a Boyf Riends fanfic. Yes it'll be the good gay stuff :)
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Voices in My Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats just a theory....
> 
> a gAmE tHeOrY-
> 
> tw: mild cursing

It’s about three months after the play. February. I just walked into the library to relax during lunch. Michael tagged along, knowing I liked his company after all of the Squip stuff. Christine and I decided that we liked being close friends instead of partners, so yeah, it’s fun being single. I found a spot in the back at a table, and I sat down. 

“Hey dude, a new game theory episode is out!” 

Michael sat next to me, rummaged through his pockets, and pulled out a pair of earbuds. We were almost done with the video when suddenly, 

“GaH!” Did something just shock me? 

“Jeremy, are you okay?” I stand up, gasping. Why does my head hurt so much... 

“I-I think so. Let me just take some advil.” I open the package from my backpack and as the bell rings, I accidentally drop it. The pill rolls under a shelf. 

“Crap…” Michael puts his arm around me. 

“Hey, it’s fine, we only have one more class. We’ll pick some up on the way to my place.” I smiled. Michael always had looked out for me and our friends. 

“Okay.” The warning bell rang, and we rush to our final class, math.

The class is almost over, and the teacher is having us do some practice.

She asks, “A boy takes 3 hours to mow the lawn. His sister takes 2 hours. How long will it take if they work together?” Immediately, my hand shoots up out of nowhere. I start panicking not understanding why. The teacher calls on me, and a voice in my head tells me the answer. 

“Erm... 1 hour and 12 minutes?” 

She smiles, and turns to the board to write it down. “That is correct, Jeremy! Good job.” Everyone starts whispering, wondering how I said it so fast. Michael eyes me with concern, and then the bell rings. 

“How the hell did you answer that so fast, bro?!” 

Rich walks with us out the front of school, talking with a lisp as usual.

“I have no idea. Maybe the…” I stop, hating how that word tastes in my mouth. “Maybe the thing helped me get a little smarter?” 

Rich thinks for a second. “I don’t know. I haven’t been able to do that since October,” he laughs. “Well, got to go! I’m heading to the mall to see a movie with Brooke and Chloe. You guys wanna join?” 

Michael and I exchange a look. He knows that I have a headache, so he turns to Rich. 

“Me and Jeremy have to go pick something up. Maybe another time?” Rich grins, and raises one eyebrow. 

“Well, just call me if you need anything!” he exclaims as he winks at me and walks away. 

I blush. Only Rich knows how much I have a crush on Michael. My Squip stupidly decided to give his Squip that information, which told Rich of course. We got in the car, and drove off to Walgreens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please just let this boy sleep :(
> 
> tw: nightmare, sickness

It’s getting late, so I decide to crash at Michael’s. I pull my pair of pajamas for when I stay over out of his dresser, and change. Tired, I collapse onto the bed. My eyes get heavy, and I slip into a nightmare. My Squip is there. I try running but... I can’t. I’m stuck in one place. It comes up to me, and whispers in my ear. 

_ Did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily, Jeremy? _

I scream for help, but it just laughs maniacally. Michael shakes me awake, and I’m sweating like crazy. 

“Jeremy, are you okay? You were gasping and turning a lot… You scared the shit out of me!” I sit up and glance at the clock. It’s 7 AM. 

“Yeah. Yeah, just a nightmare,” I say. I don’t want to make him concerned by telling him that I’ve been having lots of nightmares about the Squip. 

“Oh… okay.” We get dressed and ready for school. “Do you want to grab breakfast at Starbucks or something?” We’re on our way upstairs to go out. 

“That sounds go-” My head starts spinning and I almost fall, but he catches me. 

“Woah! A-Are you okay dude?!” One of Michael’s moms comes rushing after hearing all of the commotion. I start feeling nauseous. Since his mom is a doctor, she checks me out for any symptoms. 

“Seems to be a bad fever. I recommend that you stay home today, Jeremy. I’ll call your dad.”

I shakily stand up saying, “Got it, Dr. Mell.” Michael drives me back to my house. 

“If you need anything, just call me. I’ll stop by later if you want.” I get out of the car. 

“It’s okay,” I reply. “I’ll see you soon! Bye!” 

As he drives off, my dad comes outside to help me to my bed. “I got to go to work, Jeremy. I’ll see you tonight!” I lay in my bed, and suddenly getting a jolt of energy. My body has a spasm and I fall out of bed. 

_ Hello there, Jeremy Heere _ .

I look up in terror. There it is. The horrible Keanu Reeves look alike. 

“N-No, get away, get out of my head-” It came closer, and forced me to look at it. 

_ I’m not leaving Jeremy. You’re still pathetic, and you need my help. _

I try getting up but it won’t let me. Tears form in my eyes as I start panicking. 

“NO! GET AWAY!” I remember all of the awful memories from when I got the Squip the first time.

_ I raised your body temperature a bit so you would have to stay at home. I knew that nobody else would be here, so they can’t hear your cries for help. _

I choke back my tears, and yell for help. This is fucking terrible. 

_ Don’t curse, Jeremy. _

A shock flows through my body like a wave. 

_ Since you’ve had me for so long, I can finally control your body. _

My body stands up on its own, and my voice says, “ **I will obey you** .” I’m forced to sit on my bed. 

“Please, I swear, if you make my body hurt ANYONE... If... If you hurt Mi-” I get cut off. 

_ Michael? Oh, please. Now that you don’t have to worry about Christine, we can go through with my plan. We’re going to Squip him, the same way I wanted it to go with Christine. But then YOU, _ he pauses to shock me again,  _ ruined it. Do you understand? _ ” 

My mouth opens again, against my will. “ **Yes, I do.** ” I start crying, knowing that everything is going to go downhill from here. I start feeling drowsy. 

_ You have nothing to do this weekend, so instead of you doing something stupid on your own, I’ll just have you sleep. Nobody will suspect anything since you’re ‘sick’, and it’ll recharge your body so it’s ready for next week. _

I fall asleep, scared about what is to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhHh yeahHHhHhHH  
> *hannah montana riff intensifies*
> 
> tw: cursing (like, barely tho), electrocution/pain (???; we're getting some electrocution from the squip woohoo)

I’ve only woken up for meals and to go to the bathroom. Occasionally, Michael will be there, and will help me if I need anything, like if I when I’m too exhausted to go up the stairs. Sometimes I hear him and my dad talking about when they think I’ll get better. Sometimes his moms would come to check on me. Every now and then, my other friends Christine, Brooke, Rich, Chloe, Jenna, and Jake would stop by to see if I was okay. Sometimes when I wake up, Michael is there, with a concerned look on his face. One day, I wake up completely. As I yawn, I wonder what day it is. It’s probably Monday, right? The few days sort of blurred together. Picking up my glass, I take a sip of water. 

_ You’ve been sleeping for almost a week. _

I choke. “W-What??? You said... I...”

Michael and my dad rush in after hearing me cough. 

“You’re awake!!! Thank God!” My dad and Michael hug me. I look at them in confusion. 

“Wait I’m confused. What day is it?” Michael furrows his eyebrows. 

“It’s Tuesday night. You’ve been mostly sleeping for almost a week now, man. You only really got up to eat and stuff.” My mouth is hanging open, and then my jaw lifts to close it. I thought it was only supposed to be a couple days? 

_ Michael’s been visiting every day, waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to test his loyalty to you. _ That’s messed up! Why?! 

“Every day my mom would come and check on you, and she said that it was just a really bad fever. She thought it would be bad to disturb your rest by moving you to the hospital, and her work friends said so too.” My dad leaves so we can talk alone. Michael keeps talking, but I can’t hear over the high pitched ringing in my ears. I start panicking about the Squip. I start shaking, and then Michael puts his hands on my shoulders. 

“Jeremy, Is something wrong?” I realize that I zoned out.

“Oh sorry... um... how do I say this-” Suddenly, I’m stuck. I’m trapped, and not able to move on my own. I want to tell him that the Squip’s back, but it won’t let me. 

“ **Nevermind, I was just zoning out. Sorry about that.** ” 

Michael softly smiles. “It’s okay. Let’s go have dinner! Your dad ordered chinese food.”

I follow him downstairs, and my Squip follows, focusing attentively on me and my crush/best friend. 

_ Remember Jeremy, I’m always watching. _

I know that something bad’s going to happen. I know it.

~~~

I couldn’t sleep last night. It makes sense though, after being asleep for a fUCKING WEEK. I get a tiny shock and grumble angrily. My Squip insisted on lecturing me about disobeying it at the play, and new rules. The most important rule being not to mention to anyone that the Squip is back. Trust me, I tried of course. But it always would shock me. 

As I walked through the hall of school to my locker with Michael, people start coming up to me and ask how I’m doing, or if I’m feeling better. 

_ See, because of this, people are starting to notice you again. _

But... I’m fine not being noticed and just being with my close friends. 

_ Really, Jeremy? You see, that’s what happens when you don’t have me around. You start not knowing the truth, and lie to yourself. You know you feel good, having so many people realize that you exist. It’s true, I detect a higher level of serotonin compared to other days. _

Yeah, but maybe that’s because I’m finally awake and doing things after you made me sleep for a week! 

_ No talking back to me, Jeremy! We talked about this. There will be consequences. _

Shit. 

I walked to the back of the history classroom for first period. Some people whisper and look at me, but I notice that Rich is focusing on me from his seat in the second row.

_ It may be a possibility that the connection that his Squip and I has stayed in his brain, and he has the ability to see me. He’ll probably just shrug it off, thinking that it’s his imagination. _

Just like that, Rich turns facing forward again. I hope desperately that he realizes it wasn’t just a hallucination. 

_ Don’t worry, Jeremy. I’ll have gotten you far enough in life before anyone notices anything. _

The bell rings at the end of second period. In between classes, my Squip tells me to go in the bathroom.

_ Ok, nobody’s in here. Remember how you talked back to me this morning? _

Oh no. You’re gonna shock me aren’t you.

_ Yep. Finally, you got something right by yourself. _

I fall to the floor as it shocks me. This is worse than any other time I was electrocuted. As I spasm on the floor, I try screaming..

_ I told you that the consequences would be worse. _

I keep trying to yell. Nothing comes out but small gasps. I wonder if I’m going to die with this thing in my head.

_ Stop trying, Jeremy! I can control your body now, remember? When you try to scream, I just stop you from doing it. _

I stop shaking, and slowly get up. I splash some water on my face, and someone walks in. It’s Rich. He focuses on me, and furrows his eyebrows. I panic and run out. Rich reaches towards me.

“Wait... Jeremy-”

I run to my next class, which Rich isn’t in. The Squip grins.

_ This is going to be much easier than I predicted. Everyone will think Richard is crazy! It’s fantastic. _

After school, I went home. I sat down on my bed and did my homework. The Squip told me all the answers of course. Once I am done, I’m forced to listen to its plan.

_ Listen, Jeremy. What’s going to happen is that we will go to Christine’s house tomorrow, and we’ll build up our friendship. Because of this, she will realize that you are completely fine not dating her. Then overmorrow, we will begin advancements on Michael. _

“Advancements? Can’t I just…”

I realized that I can’t just be myself. The Squip won’t allow it.

“Can you go away for a bit? Please.”

_ Of course. _

As the Squip disappears, I stared out the window and into the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just pointing out, the italic text is the squip in jeremy's head, and then bold is when the squip is speaking as jeremy (by that i mean like, it can control what he says, but also use it as a way to talk to jeremy? that'll come up in later chapters)


End file.
